


Parallels and Divergences

by thesummerstars



Series: 221B [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, It's depressing, John learns to move on, Just angst, Nothing but angst, Sherlock learns to lock himself away and do nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesummerstars/pseuds/thesummerstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On how their coping mechanisms differ and coincide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels and Divergences

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for two things: first, how terrible this is (I wrote it in the advert break of the new episode of New Girl) and second, how angsty it is. That's all I seem to be able to write at the moment.

John smiled, because if he didn't he would cry, and that would do him no good.

Sherlock worked, because if he didn't he would think of what he left behind, and that would do him no good.

John made tea, because he needed to keep his mind occupied, and he didn't want to remember.

Sherlock didn't speak, because he knew he wasn't speaking to John any more, and he didn't want to remember.

John visited Molly, and they laughed (about anything but him), and he began to feel again.

Sherlock locked himself away from everything (but work), so he wouldn't begin to feel again. 

John worked on cases Lestrade gave him, and attempted to use his deductive abilities, to make use of what Sherlock had taught him.

Sherlock turned to cigarettes and drugs again, turning off his emotions, so he couldn't make use of what John had taught him.

John met a beautiful woman, the thoughts of the detective slowly being replaced with thoughts of her, and he learnt to love again.

Sherlock, though he tried not to, thought of nothing but the brave soldier he once knew, and he forgot how to love.

John fell in love, and so became the man he had always wanted to be.

Sherlock was alone, and so forgot the man he had once been.


End file.
